Time Bomb
by bunnyidiot
Summary: A College Avengers AU. What if The Avengers are all together in college with no powers, and just an average crazy,fun,young and adventurous group of friends? Hilarity and Romance ensues. ACCEPTING PROMPTS :)
1. Chapter 1

**First Avenger fanfic yey!**

**Honestly, I was ****inspired by thegumgum's fanfic "Maybe I need you to save me." but, please. I'm not stealing. this story is totally different. It's just the same that they're in college with no powers. I am personally a fan of the author's works! go check it out! :D**

**I was actually under the debate with myself if I should make this a high school AU but, since I'm about to set foot on my first day of college next week, why not make it a college story?**

**Anyways, another inspiration of this was from a fan made Youtube video edit of Avengers in the style of FRIENDS opening credits. Check it out: watch?v=QP_TidfhxWw**

**Also, check out Hallpen on Deviantart. She owns the cover page of this and her works are awesome!**

**I'M ACCEPTING PROMPTS! PLEASE RESPECT MY SHIPS HUEHUEHUEHE **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE COVER PHOTO OF THE STORY **

* * *

Natasha smiled at herself as she watch her friends around the table. If you're somehow new to this table you'll find it crazy but, for each of them it was a normal wednesday.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tony? Iron suits are way off your hand. There's no way you can make one of those." Bruce said at his fellow genius.

"Oh i will show you, nerd." Tony, the billionare'a son said with confidence

"Who are you calling nerd? Nerd!" Bruce shot back

"I swear, whoever invented pizza is a sent from heaven." Clint the other one from the table said making a satisfied face while talking with his mouth full while the two geniuses kept on arguing at the background.

"No, my friend. Poptarts are way better." The largest from the group boomed with his deep intimidating voice, Thor, who also has a mouth full of what he is eating.

Jane kept on smacking her device on the table adding a noise from the table.

"Damn it! It won't work!" the brunette demanded

"Hit harder!" Darcy shouted at her being the loudest in the group.

"I'm doing it, obviously." Jane responded and banged the device on the table harder causing one more commotion.

Natasha looked at her fellow red head, Pepper, considering she is the peace keeper in this group but, she was wrong. Pepper is just about to join the argument of the two genius. Natasha sighed and looked at the only fellow left quiet and amusingly watching the group, Steve.

Steve caught her gaze across the table and quickly got what she wants to say and started laughing shaking his head. Natasha found herself smiling goofily again at the smiling Steve Rogers. This table is a time bomb and she swear it's gonna explode any minute from all the arguments and yelling.

* * *

"Clint got in trouble again." The ginger said at the red head while heading down to the football field to watch their friends practice.  
"Ughh...what happened now?" Natasha said rubbing her head upon hearing her friend did something idotic again.

Pepper being the student body president, she knows everything what is happening around the campus, most of the time.  
"He dared Phil to put an apple on his head for him to shoot an arrow. Sitwell saw it."  
"Did he got it?  
"What?"  
"The apple."

Pepper rolled her eyes, the two were really a-like. "Yeah, he got it."

They finally reached the university's field and head down to the bleachers to watch their friends play. Steve, the quarterback,hence, captain of the team and Thor, the linebacker.

It was usual for them to watch the team's practice everyday. They all got 4 reasons why;  
One, for support. Two, they enjoy it. Three, to kill time. Four, they will hang-out together after this. They just seem to love hanging out with each other every damn time.

The two red heads sitted beside Jane and Darcy. Jane's eyes were already glued to Thor, her eyes followed him each time he moves and Darcy constantly teasing her for it, but she just chose to ignore it.

Later on the two genius sat down with them and Tony automatically put his arms around Pepper's shoulder, Which caused Pepper to tense up a bit. The Tony Stark has his hand on her. Tony didn't seemed to mind and used his other hand to poke Jane's shoulder for staring at Thor.

"Knock it off!" Jane demanded. Still eyes on the field smacking Tony's fingers away from her shoulders.

All the gang's eyes were at the field now, except for Pepper who is still trying to find a distraction for having Tony beside her.

It's always been like this to Pepper with Tony. Pepper was the best at hiding when it comes to her feelings towards the billionare's son, she was embarassed to tell him how she feels beacuse she know she'll just make a fool out of herself knowing Tony is a playboy and all.

Thor made a touchdown and Jane quickly jumped at her seat and cheered for his boyfriend.

"Jeez. Calm your tits, woman." Tony said to the petite girl. Jane just rolled her eyes and continued to watch Thor.

"Why don't you join the team, tones? Pepper said to Tony finally calming down a bit. Calling him the nickname which he only approves for her to use

"Oh, please. Sweats are a disgrace. Sports sucks." Tony replied without hesitating.

" You'd rather pay someone to do it for you, right?" Natasha teased at the billionare

"Good thinking, little red. I might just do that tomorrow or later." The billionare striked back with a confident grin. The red head glared at him.

"Don't call me Little Red, stark." Natasha growled at him

"Oops sorry. My bad. Steve can only call you wiggled his eyebrows at Natasha which caused her to feel blood rushing through her cheeks. She quickly hid it and instead shot a death glare at Tony.

"Does anyone recognize the guy down there?" Darcy said poiting at the black haired, skinny, but quite tall boy sitting at end of the the bleachers, all alone watching the football team practice.

The gang simultaneously looked at him and said no. He was unfamiliar to them.

"Huh...well. He's cute." everyone groaned at Darcy.

Nick Fury, the teams's coach finally dismissed the practice.

Steve headed down to the benches to grabbed his things when one of the cheerleaders named Sharon, approached him.

"Hey Steve." Sharon did her best to twirl her hair and battle her lashes for the captain.

"Hey Sharon." The captain responded. He really has no interest at talking to her but being the gentleman he is, he doesn't want to completely ignore her.

"I was just wondering if you're doing anything, this friday." the blonde said, attempting to win the Captain.

Steve knew where this was going, she turned to Sharon, but his eyes quickly averted to a certain red head at the bleacher who was laughing uncontrollably at something, he's mind went completely off when he saw her. He wondered what is she laughing about and adored the wide smkle at her face. Forgetting to respond to Sharon.

"So..." He went back to earth and face sharon once again.

"Umm yeah. I'm sorry but, I have plans." He lied.

"Oh okay. Just call me when you're available." she frowned and the blonde quickly retreated back to her fellow cheerleaders and left Steve to went back to his business.

Steve is a gentleman, handsome and God knows how gifted he is with his body. He was the perfect boy for every girl on campus, but unfortunately, Steve has a past he wasn't certain to let go yet.

"Lord Steven, we shall get ready for our friends are waiting for us." Thor said while waving at his friends at the bleachers. Steve looked up and smiled at them. He was really thankful to have them in spite the bitterness he had in high school.

* * *

"My friends! I am happy to introduce you to a brother of mine, Loki." Thor happily presented his brother to his friends.

"Ohhh now you're more intresting." Darcy said smiling at Loki. The group shook their heads except for Steve and Thor who don't what she's talking about. Loki looked at her questioned.

Thor began to introduce them one by one to his brother who welcomed him to come with them.

"C'mon guys! I'm starving!" Bruce said upon hearing his stomach grumbled

"I call Shawarma! Anyone?" Tony looked around the group finding a support, but no one did.

"There's a new burger joint in town. Some say the serve the best milkshakes." Natasha suggested in which to everyone agreed on.

"Man. Really? I'm not treating you all." The billionare frowned as Bruce laughed at him while they all started walking to their car ignoring Tony's rant.

"Where's clint?"

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know in the reviews :D**  
**I repeat, I ACCEPT PROMPTS. Go ahead. Leave one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am truly sorry for this late update. I'm trying my best to keep updating my stories, but i'm just too busy :( But still, I'll try and try. So here goes a very late chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Steve just left the cold breeze hit his face while sitting on the ledge of the building rooftop. He can't sleep tonight He's body was really tired but, his mind isn't. So he does what he do best, sketching, one of his hidden talents. He was actually great at it, but with his humility, he barely shares his art with his friends, especially when some of his sketches contain a certain red-head from the group. Something about him really loves sketching a portrait of his little red unbeknownst to her, of course. He loves the way he draw the outline of her perfect plumped lips, and green eyes that is so perfect to gaze upon. Maybe, just maybe, she was the reason why he can't sleep tonight. He was slightly adamant what he was feeling about her when they all they see for each are just friends…at least that's what he think.

"Can't sleep?" A voice came from behind, startling Steve, quickly closing his sketchpad.

It was her in the flesh. Even in an oversized Pink Floyd T-shirt and jammies, hair tousled in different directions, she was still perfect in the eyes of the captain.

"Yup. You too?"

"No. I'm starting to regret I agreed that challenge with Stark. My stomach is killing me." She grumbled, plumping down the couch the gang decided to put on the rooftop. One of Clint's smart ideas.

Steve chuckled at the red-head. Back at the restaurant, Tony challenged his friends who can finish the large burger and fries first. The loser gets to finish a milkshake straight up, to add horror to the person's stomach. Of course, Thor and Clint didn't hesitate to put up with the challenge. Pepper tried to stop this idiotic idea but, nobody listened. Jane hurled before she could finish, Darcy just quitt after the first bite and left the challenge to the boys and Natasha.

Thor won and even finished a milkshake. Natasha got to finish the meal, but came in last.

"You should've given me the shake. I would take it" The red head looked up to her best friend, and caught a glimpse of him smirking. His muscles were still very much visible underneath his white V-neck shirt. His perfect set of blue eyes, were gleaming in the moonlight. Natasha had to keep her best from biting her lips at the captain. Steve stood up from the ledge, and sat beside her.

"That would just make me look weak." She replied sternly at Steve. He smiled at her and replied, "We don't want that, do we?" she laughed, and stuck her tongue at him. The red-head shifted from her position and decided to rest her back at Steve's shoulder, closing her eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort her stomach is giving her. In return, Steve's put out his arm around her, as she lay in comfort.

"What's keeping you up anyway?" She asked still had her eyes closed.

"I don't know. Not much tired, I guess." He lied.

Now it was silent. Only the sound of crickets, winds hitting the tree leaves and car horns from the nearby highway. It was kind of weird, Steve was now finding peace in his head, and was slowly getting sleepy. Having the red head beside him was making him somewhat comfortable and at ease. The moment was close to perfect for the two of them. Until, Natasha groaned again from the pain of her stomach.

"I'll make you a soup." He stood up, carefully laying her down on the couch. Before Natasha could protest he was already at the door, "Stay there, little red."

* * *

Everyone woke up from the sound of an explosion coming from Tony's lab room. They all quickly ran to the billionaire's lair to check the commotion.

Tony was thrown to the wall and his arms were extended still in shock. A metal gloves like are in his hand with a glowing light in the middle. His eyes were wide in shock. A large hole was created in front of Tony.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bruce who was known from his anger issues, yelled at his friend who is still in awe from what he had done. "It's 6am in the morning, and it's Sunday Stark Do you know how much we all need to sleep when it's weekend?" he continued.

The group checked out the hole except for Pepper and Bruce. Pepper ran to to Tony's side to check if he was okay as Bruce followed her.

Tony grinned at Bruce and said "I'm halfway there to that armor thing, my friend." Making Bruce more enraged. Pepper grabbed Bruce to calm him down,

"Bruce, calm down. Just get some ice, please?" Pepper requested. Bruce rubbed his face in annoyance, and finally calm down. "Yeah, get some for your head too." Tony joked, which made Bruce scowl at him.

* * *

A stormy Sunday afternoon came in store for the gang. They became too lazy to do their each and own agendas for today and just decided to cozy up in the common area.

Thor, Jane, Steve and Loki were playing go fish in the corner. Natasha was lying on one couch reading something, but the book was beginning to bore her. Bruce and Pepper were typing on their laptop trying to finish their homework. Darcy was napping on the other couch. Tony still has his hand on an icepack applying to his head and had the TV on but in a low volume, almost to nothing. He wasn't really interested on what's on. He was really getting annoyed from the aura of the room.

The only noises heard were rain hitting the ground outside, Thor's voice every time he yells go fish and Darcy's snore.

"Everyone want to do truth or dare?"


End file.
